As proposed, the SJSU MBRS Program is composed of thirteen projects that would employ 34 student research assistant. The emphasis of the program can best be characterized as eclectic but focused on biomedically relevant research. Five of the proposed projects were contributed by members of faculty of the Department of Biological Sciences, five by members of the Chemistry Department, two by members of the Psychology Department, and one by a member of the Physics Department. Three of the individuals listed above are conducting research that is funded under our current MBRS Program. The new principle investigators in this application were invited to become involved with the MBRS Program on the basis of their records of research achievements, and their commitment to the goals of the MBRS Program. The program is interdisciplinary and integrated in nature. The skills and the interests of the individuals involved and complimentary and as can be seen by inspecting the publications of this group, most of its members have developed collaborative arrangements with others in the group. Thus, the interaction between investigators and labs will be substantial and this should serve to enrich the skills of all the students involved in a manner that exceeds that which could be provided by an individual principal investigator. The essential goal of this program is to carry out a program of meaningful biomedically relevant research in a manner that both contributes new knowledge and maximizes the development of the research skills and interests of our students.